team_5ds_worldwide_celebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chikyu Sentai Fiveman
Chikyu Sentai Fiveman is a Japanese Tokusatsu television series. It was TOEI Company Limited's fourteenth installment of the Super Sentai television series. It aired on TV Asahi from March 2, 1990 to February 8, 1991, with a total of 48 episodes. The name given by Toei for international distribution is Sky Rangers. Plot In 1970, Doctor Hoshikawa was researching how to transform the planet Sedon into a green, lush world, testing it by attempting to grow flowers. On the day the first flower bloomed, the Zone Empire launched an assault on the planet, he and his wife were separated from their five children. Arthur G6 took the five children back to Earth and raised them. And then in 1990, the five are now teachers in the same school. The Zone Empire now prepares to invade Earth as its thousandth target and as they begin the attack, three vehicles appear and counter the offensive, five warriors descend from the vehicles and confront Zone. The Hoshikawa siblings have been developing the Fiveman technology and training hard upon the possibility of Zone invading Earth. Now the five siblings are ready to battle with the familiar foes as Fiveman. Characters Fivemen The Fivemen are five siblings of the Hoshikawa family (three brothers and two sisters), separated from their parents during a sudden Zone attack, sent to board a ship along with Arthur G6 to be raised and learn of the Fiveman technology. They pose as teachers at New Town School, planting a garden of Sidon Flowers which they brought from planet Sidon. * / : He is the eldest and leader of the team at 27 years old. He is a Science teacher skilled in kendo. He was 7 at the time of the Zone's attack on Sidon. Calm and responsible, he had the task of raising his four younger siblings along with Arthur G6, making him not just a big brother but also a leader and a parental figure. Out of fear, he fired a gun at Garoa's face, scarring him, creating a rivalry between the two. Even though he is a reliable and brave leader, he has a major weakness with the supernatural. **His helmet has the science symbol (an atom) on the front, and the triangle-shaped visor having no stripes indicates him being the first member. ** Weapons: , ** Attacks: * / : The second born at 25 years old. He is a Physical education teacher skilled in judo. The subleader of Fiveman. He is extremely passionate in everything he does, relies more in the body combat than in weapons. He even taught one of his students the meaning of courage by defeating a foe without transforming. **His helmet has a P.E. symbol (loosely derived from the swimming symbol) on the front, and the white horizontal stripe splitting the diamond-shaped visor into two parts indicates him being the second member. ** Weapons: , ** Attacks: * / : The fourth born, youngest son and twin brother of Remi at 20 years old. He is a Japanese teacher skilled in karate. He has a wide range knowledge of various languages, even alien ones. Despite this, he tends to be childish and reckless. He and Remi were only 1 year old during the attack on Sidon, therefore they continuously suffer for not remembering their parent's faces. **His helmet has (the kanji for "language") on the front, and two white diagonal stripes forming a "V" and splitting the half-circle-shaped visor into three parts indicates him being the third member. ** Weapons: , , ** Attacks: * / : The third born and oldest daughter at 23 years old. She is a Math teacher skilled in fencing. Calm and intelligent, she can analyze and calculate with her "computer like" brain. She was three years old at the time of the attack on Sidon and remembers nothing but fear which she had to overcome to do battle with Zone as an adult. Protective and caring, she is a maternal figure to Fumiya and Remi. **Her helmet has a unique math symbol (a combination of the addition, multiplication and division symbols) on the front, and three white horizontal stripes splitting the heart-shaped visor into four parts indicates her being the fourth member. ** Weapons: , ** Attacks: * / : The twin sister of Fumiya and the youngest of the Hoshikawa siblings at 20 years old. A music teacher skilled in kung fu. She is disastrous at housekeeping and cleaning tasks which she leaves to either Kazumi or Arthur. She has excellent rhythm and musical senses, she is also a rhythmic gymnast and dancer, which she applies to her fighting. She teaches children kung-fu in her spare time. In episode 4, she got drunk when water was turned into alcohol, yet she fought using the Drunken Fist and defeated the galactic warrior. During the events of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, she appeared and granted the Greater Power of the Fiveman to the Gokaigers, but the Greater Power was never used or seen during the show. She would appear in the final episode of the series receiving the Five Ranger Yellow Key as the Gokaigers depart Earth. **Her helmet has a musical note on the front, and four white horizontal stripes splitting the pentagon-shaped visor into five parts indicates her being the fifth member. ** Weapons: , ** Attacks: Arsenal * : Fiveman's transformation devices. The individual Fivemen transform by shouting out their code names ( ), while the gathered team shouts the team name. Gaku, Ken, and Fumiya have V-Changer Braces (wristband changers). Kazumi and Remi have V-Changer Compacts (pendant changers). * : The sidearms of the team, which transform from a gun to a sword with a detechable , which can modify each Fiveman's assigned weapon: ** : Five Red's shortened V-Sword. ** : Five Blue's Twin Array that has been separated into Frisbees. *** : Shrunken Twin Risbees. ** : Five Black's transformed Power Cutter. ** : Five Pink's transformed Cutie Circle. ** : Five Yellow's transformed Melody Tact. * : An armor developed by Ken composed of Shoulder Guards, Arm Shields, and Power Leggers. All this increases strength fivefold. * : When needed, Arthur would fly from Magma Base to the Fiveman and transform into Earth Cannon. The Fiveman shout and as Arthur shouts fires a 10,000 degree fire beam. Earth Cannon cannot be used if the five are not together. * : As with Gorenger's "Gorenger Storm" or Sun Vulcan's "Vulcan Ball", this weapon is a ball-shaped bomb which the Fiveman pass to each other, storing energy and kicking them towards the enemy. Five Red is primarily the one to finish this technique, though the others have occasionally done so as well. * : This is the first finishing technique of the Fivemen. At the voice of Five Red saying "Sibling Warrior's Brother Attack!!", Five Yellow ties the enemy with the Melody Tact and the rest attack in order with their special weapon, finishing with a blow of Five Red's V-Sword. Vehicles * : Fivemen's motorcycles numbered 1 through 5. They reach speeds of 330 kilometers per hour and are equipped with Hawk Cannons. ** : Five Red's motorcycle. ** : Five Blue's motorcycle. ** : Five Black's motorcycle. ** : Five Pink's motorcycle. ** : Five Yellow's motorcycle. * : A single hovercraft used by the Fivemen. The number is 0. Mecha * : It forms with Sky Alpha (piloted by Five Red), Carrier Beta (piloted by Five Black and Five Yellow) and Land Gamma (piloted by Five Blue and Five Pink) when the command is given. Its main weapon is the and it destroys monsters with its finishing attack . Its other weapons are the Five Cannons and the Twin Shotguns. It can also form the . It was badly damaged in episode 44 along with the Star Five when the giant robot Big Garoan defeated the Super Five Robo. It returned in episode 47 to fight Black Gorlin. ** : It can transform to a tractor cab when the Five Trailer is being formed. It has Alpha Lasers as its weapons. It forms the head and body of the Five Robo. It appeared again in Gaoranger vs Super Sentai. ** : It is armed with the Beta missiles. It forms the majority of the Five Trailer's trailer unit and the legs of the Five Robo (Five Black's half is the right, and Five Yellow's half, the left). ** : It has Gamma Cannons as its weapons. It forms the tail end of the Five Trailer's trailer unit and the arms of the Five Robo (Five Blue's half is the right and Five Pink's half, the left). * : Fiveman's second robot that transforms from a spacecraft called the . When the command is given, the sides become the lower legs, with the landing wheels as the back. The rear of the underside forms the upper legs, the cockpit forms the shield, gun, and back, and the frontal underside becomes the arms. It destroys monsters with its main weapon, the . The Star Five can also suspend enemies in the air with its Star Hang Beam. It forms the helmet, body, arms and lower legs of the Super Five Robo. This ship is built by Doctor Hoshikawa to use it when returning to Earth. It was stolen by Gunther but eventually given back to the Fivemen. It was heavily damaged in episode 44 when the giant robot Big Garoan defeated the Super Five Robo. It returned in episode 46 to battle the monster Rose / Dolgin. * : The combination of the Five Robo and the Star Five into a powerful robot. The two robots combine when the command is given. The Star Five's lower legs becomes the Super Five Robo's foot and lower legs, what increases the robot's size to roughly 1.4 times the Five Robo's size. The upper legs, along the back landing wheels forms the arms (despite the fact of his hands seems to be "real", closed hands in the series, and not the Star Five's four-segmented upper legs like in the toy). The Star Five's arms and body makes the body armor (with the Star Five's cabin as the chest) and the helmet. The Star Five's shield and gun components do not join in the formation. It is armed with the , Super Five Beam, and it destroys monsters with its ultimate finishing attack, the . It was first used to destroy the monster Bar-rugin. It was temporarily destroyed in episode 44 by the giant robot Big Garoan, but it returned at episode 47. It was the last standing force to destroy Vulgyre in the end. ** : The command center and living quarters of the Hoshikawas. Built by Doctor Hoshikawa, it was used to travel to Sidon and later to escape from there. It launched the other mecha when necessary, and has a powerful defense system with multiple weapons. It was destroyed by Vulgyre with ease. * : The combination of the Super Five Robo and the Magma Base when the command is given. It is armed with the Max Storm (the cannons in its shoulders). Its ultimate finishing attack is the , in which every single cannon on its body fires at the same time. Being primarily a base, this robot cannot walk like the Super Turbo Builder in Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. It was first used to destroy the monster Crab / Ant-gin. It was destroyed by Vulgyre in the finale. Allies * : A support robot created by Doctor Hoshikawa, Arthur was the one who raised the orphaned children on Earth, becoming the closest thing they had to their parents. He usually aids Fiveman from the Magma Base but at times he can fly out from base and transform into Earth Cannon. * (19-20, 45-46) : Known as , Gunther was cared for by Doctor Hoshikawa and his wife when severely injured before he stole the Star Carrier. But arriving on Earth, Gunther battled the Fiveman but eventually could make friends with Gaku before he returns the Star Carrier to them and then was turned to stone. However, he was but was unintentionally revived by Iwakasekigin's spell and helps Gaku while he is trapped with Vulgyre. He sacrifices himself to save Gaku from Billion, and reveals in his dying breath his sins and receive forgiveness before he dies. * : These plush dolls first appeared in episode 23, from a parallel dimension. The five members are Red-kun, Blue-kun, Black-kun, Pink-chan, and Yellow-chan. While watching TV, Fivemen must assist the plush dolls. The enemy of the dolls is . They made a few more cameos in the series, watching certain scenes in the episodes and expressing their thoughts of it. Galactic Imperial Army Zone The is an alien army plotting to rule the entire Milky Way, it flies across universe attacking worlds with its Galactic Warriors. Earth will be its 1,000th destroyed planet, at which point Meadow will gain eternal life. They operate from their ship Vulgyre and can send smaller battleships called . They use the Galactic currency Dolyen (combination of dollar and Yen) which is said to be equal to 100 Japanese yens. * (46-48): The true ruler of Zone. Even though being a living organism, he operated as the Zone headquarters, . Projecting into the sky the face of a dead alien woman named Meadow, who he was in love with and killed for refusing him, Vulgyre gave orders to Zone under the "Ōkubi" persona of Empress Meadow. Vulgyre had been traveling the galaxy in order to destroy a total of 1,000 stars. When the star number 1000 is destroyed, he would obtain eternal life and become "God" of the Milky Way. When Five Red exposed the truth, Vulgyre goes on the offensive on the city until he is exposed to New Town School's Sidon flowers and crashes into the mountainside where he confirms his identity. From there, Vulgyre forcefully combines Doldora and Zaza to destroy the Earth-grown Sidon flowers. Believing the one thing that can kill him is gont, Vulgyre reveals to the rest of Zone that he would be undergoing his "Galactic Eclosion", in which he would become "Super Galactic Beast" and that he needed a "final energy" in order to complete this. It is first thought that it is the deaths of the Fiveman but the truth was uncovered after Five Red defeated Chevalier: Vulgyre coveted the energy of Chevalier's death, and not Fiveman's, in order to begin his metamorphosis, explaining that Chevalier had committed multiple murders across the galaxy and his soul would be full with the blood of his victims, the source of the "last energy", resulting in the disturbing revelation that he had deceived Chevalier from the very beginning. After hatching, destroyed the Magma Base with remarkable ease. The Sidon Flowers are his weakness as they are the first sprout of new life in the very first planet he destroyed, using them the Fivemen weakened him and was ultimately destroyed by the Super Five Robo in the finale. ** (1-47): The white-skinned, silver-maned, purple-lipped, golden-eyed mystery ruler of the Zone Empire. She is only seen to be the face of a woman surrounded by a silver mane that appears from the sky. Extremely powerful. She seeks to devour life from planets and when the 1,000th is destroyed, she will gain eternal life. Later on, she appeared in reddish form, far more angry after continuous failure of Zone. She is revealed to be a simulation created by Vulgyre after the flowers of Sidon destroyed her. The real Meadow was an alien woman Vulgyre wanted to be his queen in galactic conquest but refused. In the end, her spirit helped the Sidon flowers destroy Vulgyre once and for all avenging herself for all the wrongs Vulgyre did in her name. * : The captain of Vulgyre in black and gray armor over red clothes, armed with a sword. He got scarred by Five Red as a child creating a rivalry between them. An expert swordsman, could handle even the five siblings by himself in battle, with his special technique "Taifuu Shaken" (Typhoon Spinning Sword). Although a field commander, he would not show up much in fight, giving orders from Meadow (actually Vulgyre) to the others but at times shows up to make the lives of the Fivemen miserable if the missions are failing. The continuing failures and the arrival of Chevalier eventually caused Garoa's dismissal, having been assigned the janitor post after his monster Gorilla-Eagle Gin was destroyed when he promised "Meadow" (Vulgyre) the deaths of the Fivemen. He eventually found a secret energy source in Vulgyre, and, unaware of its true nature, he used it on a Gorlin, creating the "Big Garoan", a powerful robotic monster which temporarily destroyed the Super Five Robo, earning him the Captain position back. Even though he tried the hardest to succeed in his plans and, along Dongoros, was the last survivor of Zone, Garoa found his demise trapped in the coffin of Meadow, with his armor destroyed, in the middle of burning Dolyen bills as Vulgyre exploded in the series finale. * Galactic Commanders: They somewhat are the triumvirate of the Empire only answering to Garoa and later to Chevalier. They are the ones who serve as the field commanders of the Zone Empire. ** (1-46): He was probably the best swordsman in the galaxy, white-maned in white armor over blue tights. A lover of liquor and swords, this sadistic left-handed warrior enjoys fighting. When he finds an even minimally weaker foe, he challenges to battle and defeats him. He is bitter rivals with Five Red. He would not hesitate to execute a plan even at the cost of a comrade's welfare. He is scheming and manipulative, most of the time using others to accomplish his goals. This can be seen in the different types of monsters and strategies he chose in contrast to Doldora and Dongoros. While using Sabergin, Billion evolved into the more powerful Saber Billion (サーベルビリオン Sāberu Birion), able to enlarge himself to fight the Five Robo. However, once his weapon was destroyed, Billion returned to normal. After being witness to Rose Dolgin's creation to his disgust of the recent truth, Billion attempts to kill Gaku when Gunther intervene and died as a result. He then battles Five Red one on one in a final duel, shattering his sake bottle and discarding his cape, before he ultimately killed by Five Red in Armor Mode's flying sword thrust attack causing him to explode after he got close to victory. ** (1-46): Scientist and weapons researcher of Zone in gold scorpion-like armor over black tights, she is more of a strategist, although she also has high combat levels. Having a gift for disguise as well, she even fooled Fumiya once posing as a cute girl. She is much less violent than Billion and Dongoros but no less evil. She prefers to let Zaza, her underling, do most of her dirty work, and uses subtle tactics and deceitful monsters as she believes brains work better than direct force. After knowing Vulgyre's true identity and going into insanity, Doldora was forcefully united with Zaza by him to become to destroy the Sidon flowers in the New Town School by converting them into red roses with Five Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink powerless to stop her. With only one remaining, she goes after Tatsuya as he runs off with it. But Gaku arrives to stop her with Gunther's aid. She battles the other siblings until Billions is killed and a Gorlin absorbs her. Piloting Star Five, the Fivemen manage to kill Bara Dolgin. ** : A grotesque, short, fat space merchant who enjoys making money (Dolyen bills) and carries an abacus. He prefers to use brute force (which can be seen in his choice of monsters) to accomplish the job but at times he would use subtle tactics as well when necessary like using a Voodoo Monster. In the finale, Dongoros was killed in the explosion of Vulgyre as he was desperately packing all the Dolyens and gold bars he could before fleeing, falling as a victim of his own greed. * (1-46): Doldora's underling and loyal bodyguard in black tights with purple armor, born from an egg. Zaza was turned into a cyborg by Doldora when just born and swore absolute servitude to her. She used to operate along Billion at times. She is rivals with Remi. She does most of Doldora's dirty work and does not question her mistress at all. Attempting to shield Doldora from Vulgyre, she was merged with her mistress. * (28-47): He is actually Vulgyre's first captain but ironically younger-looking than Garoa suggesting he might be a gifted child himself. He had been gone and was operating alone when he heard of Zone's struggle in Earth and returned much to Garoa's chagrin. Eventually takes over captaincy after Garoa, becoming Five Red's rival. He controls a black Gorlin. This self-proclaimed "Hero of the Galaxy" enjoys music and has sword abilities that surpass even those of Garoa's. When he first appeared, he sang the 1970s song "Hero" by the Kai Band. Chevalier shows up in battle more often than Garoa. He is scheming and sadistic as well as cool and even humorous. He uses extremely dangerous tactics against the Fiveman and makes their lives twice as miserable. In the finale, he challenges Five Red to a "Chain Deathmatch" in which an unbreakable chain would link them together until one of them died. He lost to Five Red and then Vulgyre revealed that he made Chevalier fight to death because he needed the "Energy of the most powerful death in the Galaxy" and deceived Chevalier in thinking it was Fiveman's deaths when it was really his that was needed. His explosion released the final energy for Vulgyre's final transformation. ** Weapons: Barok Stick, Barok Fencer, Barok Shoot, Barok Byoot * (9, 28-47): A comedic all male evil Squadron of five aliens who first formed by Doldora as part of her plan to hypnotize the masses. But they would later return to serve Chevalier. They were killed by the Fivemen near finale. Not to be confused with 1998's Super Sentai series, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. ** : From planet Baikan. ** : From planet Monome. ** : From planet Grachis. ** : From planet Fujimin. ** : From planet Gringa. * : The black-skinned grunts with orange heads, armed with crab claws, bearing the Zone crest on their chests. They are also capable of disguise. is their leader. Their name comes from the "batsu" (cross) on their heads. There was a special Batzler, Number 339 who had a turtle-like shell. In episode 26, The group Became Superior Over Garoa and the Triumvirate During Topsy-Turvy Day. The group were later summoned by Zaigan during Super Sentai World. * : A giant white-skinned robot alien which absorbs and mimics the defeated Galactic Warriors. Even though, if the Galactic Warrior had completely died, the Gorlin would not be able to mimic it. Each Gorlin has its serial number and there have been interesting cases: Gorlin number 13 combined itself with the Sidon demon warped around it instead of absorbing it; Gorlin number 12 fell down while running and could not reach Bat-rugin before he died, failing to enlarge him; Gorlin number 36 was used by Garoa to create the giant robot Big Garoan. Each Gorlin costs 100,000 Dolyen, considerably cheap given its dimensions. It resembled Michelin's mascot Bibendum a little bit. ** (30,47): A special Gorlin Chevalier had modified to serve him as a fighting robot. It has laser cannons on its shoulders and bears the Zone crest on its chest. It was destroyed before the finale by two consecutive Super Vector Punches from the Super Five Robo at the same time that Chevalier fell against Five Red. Cast * Gaku Hoshikawa: * Ken Hoshikawa: * Fumiya Hoshikawa: * Kazumi Hoshikawa: * Remi Hoshikawa: (credited as * Doctor Hoshikawa: * Midori Hoshikawa: * Gunther: * Meadow: * Garoa: * Billion: * Doldora: * Zaza: * Chevalier: Voice actors * Arthur G6: * Meadow: * Dongoros: (1-4), (5-48) * Vulgyre: * Five-kun Dolls: , , , * Garoa-don: , (24) * Narration: Philippine Cast from 1994-1995 In the RPN-9 version their Japanese names are renamed except the villains while in the TV5 version both Gaku and Fumiya are renamed as Manabu and Fumio except Ken, Remi and Kazumi and the names of the villains are maintained. So far, here are the voice cast in the TV5 version. *William/Manabu/Gaku Hoshikawa - Bernie Malejana *Ben/Ken Hoshikawa - Bobby Cruz *Julio/Fumio/Fumiya Hoshikawa - Ed Belo *Rita/Kazumi Hoshikawa - Candice Arellano (1-31) Vilma Borromeo (32-48) *Jessica/Remi Hoshikawa - Gloria "Ollie" De Guzman *Doctor Hoshikawa - Roger Aquino *Midori Hoshikawa - Rodelia Legaspi *Wolfe/Gunther - Carlo Eduardo Labalan *Empress Meadow - Marichu Villegas *Garoa - Jun Legaspi *Billion - Allan Ortega *Doldora - Amy Panopio *Dongoros - Bambam Labalan *Chevalier - Montreal "Monty" Repuyan *Zaza - Minna Bernales Voice Actors Arthur G6 - Bambam Labalan Category:Super Sentai Category:1990 Japanese television series debuts Category:1991 Japanese television series endings Category:TV Asahi shows Category:Best Philippine Television Show of the Year